Perils of Kings
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: I just got finished watching "Ghost in the Lion" and came up with a few questions. What happens to Sven after he kick's Lotor's butt? Will he ever return to Arus to visit his son? Only time will tell. Pidge turned my disclaimer into a legal weapon thing.
1. Forewards

_**Perils of Kings**_

_Chapter 1: Forward_

_Sven had just finished kicking Lotor's butt, his hagarium infection raging as his blood pressure had risen a signifigant amount. He was the king of Crydor, but he only knew that his infant son could not be returned to his mother, Romelle, safely. As the child's father, he had to keep his safety in mind, besides on Arus, the baby boy could be treated for possible inheritence of the haggarium infection that ailed Sven to this day. _

_Still, Sven had to wonder, who was taking care of his boy, will he be safe, what will he be like once he is at the age of 3 or 4. Only time will tell. Who ever coined that phrase should be shot. Sven shook the thoughts of voilence from his head, he really wasn't one to fight unless the enemy threatened one of two things: _

_1. Sven's family_

_2. The freedom of the universe._

_That is why he had taken such an active role in helping the Voltron Force take Lotor out in the first place. Now, he had to worry about his son's safety and making sure that he was alive to see his son and wife again. Sven was left with a small device, which looked like a bracelet, he decided to try it on, once he did, it activated. Sven pushed a button and Allura's voice came over the device._

_" Sven, come in Sven." Allura said._

_" Is my son safe. Who is taking care of him in my absence?" Sven said into the device. _

_Allura said," You remember Nanny right?"_

_Sven rubbed the back of his head._

_"Some things you never forget." Sven laughed._

_Allura said," Then you know he will be safe with her."_

_Sven said," There's no denying that."_

_Sven ended the call knowing well that his son was in good hands. _


	2. Hypothermia Sets In

_**Perils of Kings**_

_**A/N: The other Voltron Fans have named Sven's baby boy Erik. **_

Chapter 2: Hypothermia is Setting In

Sven had walked for miles, the infection from Hagar's cat had began to calm as his blood pressure dropped. He was dehydrated, starving, and looking for something, but he had to get to warmer climate, but on Crydor that was impossible, he had to get an escape pod and fast.

On Arus...

Nanny had moved back into the Castle Of Lions to be assured that the last true son of Crydor was raised in a safe environment. It was Allura who had convinced her to move into the castle again. Once Lotor had his eyes on something, he never gave up on getting it. This was something that Allura knew better than anyone else. Lotor had stalked her until the day he had been killed. Bandor called Arus in hopes of reaching Allura. It was Coran who answered the call and then had to leave. Allura was in the room, so she answered.

"Allura, thank goodness, Romelle is hysterical. Can we send her there for a while? Lotor's already tried to kidnap her twice already." Bandor explained.

"Of course Romelle can come stay with us. Nanny has moved back into the castle. It'll be no problem." Allura replied.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and Allura ran out of the castle to see what was going on. It was a Crydorian space craft that had crashed into the ground. Allura noticed Sven staggering from the wreckage.

Allura helped Sven into the castle.

His accent thick, Sven said," I need medical attention."

Allura said," It's pretty bad when you notice it."

Sven tried to laugh but couldn't as Allura helped him to the infirmary. Pidge had been working behind locked door for the past few days. The last time they saw him was when he got a blood sample from Erik to test for the infection that Sven had. The results, There was no way Erik was affected. Sven had tears in his eyes as his thoughts shifted to his son.

"Does Erik have the infection?" Sven inquired.

Allura responded," Pidge determined that there is now way you passed the infection on to Erik."

A sigh of relief escaped Sven's lips. He was freezing as the nurses covered him with warm blankets and put an IV in his arm. A few minutes later a Polluxian space craft had landed. Romelle was escorted into the castle by Hunk. Allura met up with the hysterical princess a few minutes later.

"Your son is here being cared for by Nanny," Allura said in hopes of calming her cousin.

"Can I see him?" Romelle asked.

Allura replied," Of course, Nanny is about to go out to town. It'll give her an excuse to leave the baby here."

Suddenly Pidge ran down the hall yelling,"YES! I DID IT!"

Allura asked," What exactly did you do?"

Pidge replied," I discovered a cure for the Haggarium infection Sven has."

Allura responded," Sven is in the infirmary. How did you do it anyways?" 

Pidge said," It's simple, Anti-Haggarium is found here on Arus. It's the black glowing rocks. I made that usable on humans."

Allura said," Sven is in the infirmary now. You can go tell him."

Pidge ran off that way.

"Can I bring Erik into the infirmary with me?" Romelle asked.

Allura said," Yes, Sven's probably asleep though."

Nanny was walking down the hall with the Erik in her arms when she saw Allura and another woman.

"Nanny, you remember Romelle, right?" Allura asked.

Nanny replied," Yes, I remember her."

Allura said," She would like to hold her son."

Nanny smiled as she handed Erik to Romelle.

Nanny said," He looks just like you and Sven."

Romelle's face lit up as she traced the baby's face with her finger. She followd Allura to the infirmary.

Allura put a chair by Sven's bed so Romelle could sit down. With her free hand, Romelle pushed Sven's black hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

Romelle Whispered to Sven," I love you."

The room was freezing cold, but a warm blackish-brown liquid was slowly being administered by I.V. and the lights were turned down low. Romelle held Erik and had her free hand on Sven's left hand. Sven slowly began to wake up.

His accent exceptionally thick, Sven asked," What happened?"

Romelle responded in a soft, compassionate voice," Don't worry, Pidge found the cure for your infection and the baby wasn't infected at all."

Sven asked," Is that you Romelle?"

Romelle kissed Sven on the forehead and said," Pidge is flushing the Haggarium from your system. You will slowly begin to feel stronger than you are now."

Erik began to cry. Romelle tried to comfort him.

Sven said," I would like to hold him."

Romelle shifted Erik's weight to Sven's arms. Sven smiled as his wife put her arm on his shoulder.


	3. Little moments of Weakness

_**Perils of Kings**_

Chapter 3: Small Moments of Weakness

The room was still darkened and cold, a single tear rolled down Sven's cheek.

"What's wrong Sven?" Romelle asked.

Sven replied," I don't want to admit it, but I'm afraid."

Romelle asked," What are you afraid of?"

"T-the dark." Sven stammered.

on the light. It was nearly 8PM and Sven was scared, not of the dark, but of something else. Romelle knew Sven better than that.

"There's something you're not telling me Sven." Romelle said.

Sven said," Okay, I think I'm too far gone to be saved."

Romelle asked," If you think that, then do you feel stronger, or do you feel worse than before?"

Sven put his head in his hands and cried. Romelle stormed out of the infirmary leaving little Erik with his father. Allura was walking down the hall when she heard Sven crying and she stepped in the room.

"Are you okay Sven?" Allura asked.

"Romelle stormed out of here. Please go talk to her." Sven replied.

Allura headed out to find Romelle, which wasn't hard since all she had to do was follow the the trail of broken glass. Romelle had broken glass, but there wasn't a scratch on her.

Romelle said," Of all the Junk..."

"Romelle, calm down." Allura said.

"Is he a man or a mouse?" Romelle asked.

"Sometimes he will be a man, others a mouse, but now is when he needs you most." Allura replied.

Romelle calmed down and walked back to the infirmary. Sven had settled down enough to hold Erik, but he was still crying. Romelle walked into the room and sat by Sven's bed.

"Sven, I'm so sorry, I've been through a lot and I snapped." Romele said.

Sven, having been forgiving his whole life said," It's alright Romelle. I know what you mean."

Romelle kissed her husband on the cheek. Sven grabbed the baby bottle Romelle was holdign and gave it to Erik.

"We must destroy any trace of Haggarium in the universe." Sven said.

Romelle said," We will one day, but for now rest and heal."

Romelle hugged Sven smiling because she knew he would be cured.

Romelle whispered to Sven," You're strong, I know you'll make it. Just remember, there is nothing to fear."

Sven smiled and said," I love you Romelle."


	4. The Road to Recovery is Often A Long one

_**Perils of Kings**_

Chapter 4: The Road to Recovery is Often a Long One

Sven's eyes twinkled in the early morning sunlight that was shining through the window blinds. Romelle was asleep on a cot placed in the room because she insisted on staying in the infirmary with Sven. Erik was crying and Sven picked up the infant. His accent was thick as he comforted woke up about 10 minutes after Erik stopped crying.

A young nurse came in to check on Sven.

"How are you doing today?" She asked.

" I've been better." Sven replied.

The nurse checked the I.V. drip to see it was empty. Pidge stepped in the room with another bag of black liquid.

"Romelle, please come take Erik for a minute." Pidge said.

Romelle nodded and took Erik out of Sven's arms. Erik began to cry as Pidge changed the I.V. drip.

Pidge stepped back and said," Okay Romelle, you can give Erik back to Sven."

Romelle handed Erik to Sven and walked out the room to get a bottle for the baby. Sven smiled down at his son.

Pidge said," After this one you shouldn't need any more medicine. Dr. Gorma will give your son an anti-haggarium injection just in case I was wrong."

Sven nodded as Erik played with his hand. Romelle walked in the room and handed Sven the bottle. Erik threw the bottle down and continued to play with Sven's hand. Romelle picked the bottle up and put it on the table by Sven's bed. Sven played with Erik for a long time. Dr Gorma walked in the room to see Sven laughing.

" I heard a baby boy needed a haggarium vaccine." Dr. Gorma said.

Sven looked up at the doctor's face as he gave Erik the vaccine. The infant began to scream.

Sven began to comfort Erik, but it didn't work. He then grabbed the bottle from the table and began to feed Erik. The infant calmed down and after eating had forgotten about the injection. Sven traced Erik's foot with his finger and Erik barely reacted. Sven put his hand on Erik's stomach. Erik began to play with Sven's hand again. Romelle put her arm around Sven's shoulders.

She asked," I need to get diapers and formula, will you be okay watching Erik for a while?"

"Yes, I can watch Erik. Don't worry, he's been safe with me for 2 months, he'll be fine." Sven replied.

Romelle nodded and walked out the door to find Nanny and Allura.

"Did you ask Sven to watch Erik?" Allura asked.

"Yes, he'll watch Erik." Romelle replied.

Sven was playing with Erik and having a good time. Coran stepped in the room for a moment and quickly stepped back out. It was maybe 10PM when Sven put Erik to bed. Sven refused to sleep for fear that Lotor would kidnap Erik again. He didn't see Romelle until the next morning.

"You had me worried, Romelle." Sven said.

"I'm sorry, Allura insisted on staying out. She didn't give me a choice." Romelle said, crossing the room.

Romelle was on the verge of tears. Sven wrapped his arms around Romelle, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Romelle calmed down as Sven picked up Erik. Romelle laughed when Sven made a funny face at Erik and the baby looked confused.


	5. No Fears

_**Perils of Kings**_

Chapter 5: No Fears

It was almost obvious, Sven had his fears, but everyone did at this point in the long battle between Arus and Doom, good and evil, Yin and Yang. Sven had his fears, then he had his phobias, his nightmare worlds. One of them was loosing his beautiful wife, Romelle, and his infant son, Erik.

When he had these certain nightmares, Romelle would comfort him.

She would always say," It's okay Sven. We're not going anywhere, I promise you."

Sven would always wake from these screaming and crying, only to have Romelle calm him again.

This time, Lotor would not get his family and Sven would be there to make sure of it. On this particular night, Sven tried to calm himself down, but ended up screaming. His scream was enough to wake everyone in the infirmary. Dr. Gorma stepped in the room to see Romelle trying to calm Sven. Gorma also heard Erik crying.

"What happened?" Gorma questioned.

"It's alright, I've got this one."Romelle said.

Dr Gorma turned on the lights as he stepped out the room. Sven had a tight embrace on Romelle as she tried to calm him.

Romelle said," Sven, sweetheart, it's okay, we're not going anywhere. I promise you. Lotor is not after us anymore."

"I-In the dream, h-he killed you." Sven stammered.

"It's alright, it was only a dream. Don't let it worry you." Romelle comforted.

Romelle was strong in Sven's moments of weakness and this was one of them. She was holding Erik and comforting Sven, trying her best to balance each task. Sven was hysterical, he wasn't usually like this.

"Sven, Lotor will not get our family. He's not stupid enough to attack the Castle of Lions. Don't cry, it's okay." Romelle said.

Sven cried, his embrace never breaking. Romelle was comforting him with the softest touch, but he never stopped crying.

Romelle was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to be strong for Sven.

"I-I put you and Erik in danger." Sven cried.

"It's okay, Sven. Don't worry about it. In the end you protect Erik and I. Don't cry, please." Romelle said, using a calm, gentile voice.

Sven looked in Romelle's eyes, searching for answers.

Her eyes were the softest blue he had ever seen.

"We're not going anywhere. I promise you." Romelle whispered softly.

Sven felt as if he had found what he was looking for, or he was very tired, because he broke his embrace and fell back, crying, but otherwise unresponsive. Romelle laid Erik in the cradle by the bed and tried to get a response from Sven.

"Sven, sweetheart, please don't do this. Please respond to me." Romelle said.

If Sven could have forced himself to say something, he would have.

"Sven, it's okay. I'm safe, you're safe, Erik is safe. Please respond to my voice." Romelle said.

Sven finally pointed to a glass and the bathroom. Romelle instantly understood what he wanted and went to fill the glass with water. Once back with the water, Romelle lifted Sven's shoulders off the bed.

"Drink slowly so you don't choke." Romelle cautioned.

Sven sipped at the water for what seemed like an hour. Romelle wasn't worried about making a mistake, she had done this before, when he fell off that tower several years back. After putting the glass on the table, Romelle brushed the hair out of Sven's face and kissed him on the forehead.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you Romelle." Sven forced himself to say.

Romelle said," sorry, for what, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was up tending to Erik anyways."

She gentily wiped the tears from Sven's eyes.

"I love you Romelle." Sven said.

Romelle hugged Sven and said," I love you too, Sven. Try to get some sleep."

Sven drifted back to sleep in Romelle's arms. Once her husband was asleep, Romelle lowered him back on the bed and covered him up again. After, Romelle kissed Sven's forehead.


	6. Rock Bands and Coffee

_**Perils of Kings**_

_Chapter 6: Rock Bands and Coffee_

It was maybe midnight when Sven couldn't get back to sleep after finally getting Erik to drift back off to bed, so he asked the nurse on duty to get him some coffee and sat back in his bed, sipping the hot dark brown beverage shortly after. A few minutes later, a group of people burst in his room carrying instruments, and one guy with a snare drum and a high-hat off of a drum set, the soon began to play, though Sven pleaded with them not to play their instruments. Romelle slept through the songs, and Erik woke up screaming. The band was The Zarkonian Freaks, and needless to say, Sven was trying his best to keep from killing each one of them.

The security team were all Zarkonian Freaks fans, so they did basically nothing. Sven was just trying to shut them up so he could get Erik back to sleep. By 3 or 4AM, The Zarkonian Freaks had played out almost an entire concert. Sven had enough of this foolishness, so he put a screaming Erik in the bassinet by his bed and practically threw The Zarkonian Freaks accross the hall and slammed the door, locking it behind him. Sven crossed the room and picked up the screaming baby boy, it took another 2 hours to get Erik to go back to sleep. Sven put Erik in the bassinet and laid back on his bed. Sven had a massive headache, so he pressed the call button and asked the nurse on call to bring him some ibuprophen and a glass of water. He then stood and unlocked the door. Dr. Gorma stepped in the room several minutes later and handed Sven the medicine and a glass of water, checked his tempature, and left to get another bag of black liquid. Once he returned, Gorma changed the IV bags and left.

Romelle woke up several minutes after Dr. Gorma left and noticed that Sven looked pretty bad. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of Sven's bed. At this point, Sven was crying from how bad his migrane was and lack of sleep.

"What's wrong Sven?" Romelle asked quietly.

"I had a sleepless night." Sven replied.

"Why was that my angel?" Romelle asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sven replied quietly.

" Get some sleep and you can tell me later." Romelle said, gentily hugging him and kissed him on the cheek.

Sven soon drifted off to sleep. Pidge stepped into the room a few minutes later.

"Be quiet, Sven and Erik are asleep." Romelle said quietly.

Pidge looked to the other side of the room to see the infant and Sven passed out.

" Did you or Sven see The Zarkonian Freaks last night?" Pidge asked.

" No I didn't see the Zarkonian Freaks last night." Romelle replied quietly.

Pidge stepped out the door and quietly shut the door behind him.


End file.
